villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Count Bleck's Father
Count Bleck's father (or Blumiere's father) is an unseen minor antagonist in Super Paper Mario, serving as the main antagonist in the post-Chapter flashbacks. He is the authoritarian father of Lord Blumiere also known as Count Bleck, the central antagonist in the game. Due to his actions and his role as the chief obstacle to the love between his son and Timpani, he is one of the people who are responsible for the entire game's plot events, alongside Dimentio. He is never named and only ever addressed as Father. History Lord Blumiere and his father were members of the Tribe of Darkness, a group that broke from the Tribe of Ancients after stealing the Dark Prognosticus to prevent its powers from being abused. His existence is first mentioned by his son when he tells a human girl named Timpani that he was late to see her because it was hard to sneak out of the castle after his father caught him. Upon discovering that his son fell in love with Timpani, Blumiere's father disapproved of it and attempted to destroy the bond several times because his tribe forbids marriage outside of the tribe to keep their magical powers from weakening. It is implied that upon discovering that his son fell in love with someone outside of their tribe, Blumiere's father warned Timpani by threats to stay away from his tribe. However, his attempt to tear the lovers apart failed, as they got engaged to each other. When Timpani vanished before she and Blumiere could fulfill the engagement, a heartbroken Blumiere confronted his father for this, only for the latter to tell him coldly that he banished Timpani from their home dimension and that he believed it was a fate that his kind must never mix with humans. Out of despair, Blumiere stole the Dark Prognosticus, which his father begged him not to open it. Renaming himself as Count Bleck, he destroyed his home dimension in revenge for his love, killing his father and wiping out his entire tribe in the process. It is unclear what happened to his home dimension after it was destroyed, though if Sammer's Kingdom being restored when the Pure Hearts destroy the Chaos Heart is any indication, it is likely to be restored as well. Personality Lord Blumiere's father is far more haughty, stern, strict, cruel, cold, and prejudiced than his kind-hearted son. He is an authoritarian figure who believes in keeping order and shows no mercy to those who disrupt it. He does whatever it takes to enforce the rules of his tribe; such as the prohibition of marriage outside of them. He seems to have a prejudice toward humans as he described Timpani as a "dirty" human who manipulated his son into defecting from his tribe regardless of the fact that she genuinely loved Blumiere without such a calculation. The combination of these personality traits (namely a pathological obsession with keeping order, a prejudice toward humans, and an indifference to the well-being of others) stops him from taking the well-being of others and truth into account, which has made him commit all of his atrocities, such as attempting to destroy the bond between Blumiere and Timpani, banishing Timpani from her home dimension, and callously scolds his son for bringing disgrace on him and on his entire tribe just to enforce the rules of his tribe; all of which he did without any signs of remorse or hesitation. This is eventually what indirectly causes his downfall as they caused him to miss the pain of losing a loved one. In the end, he is utterly shocked when his son showed him how vengeful he was for losing Timpani by destroying his home dimension. Quotes Gallery Blumiere & Timpani Trivia *The Tribe of Darkness avoids mixing with other people out of pride and forbids marriage outside of the tribe to keep their magical powers from weakening. *It is heavily implied that the people of Flopside are the descendants of the Tribe of Darkness that Bleck was from. *Count Bleck's father is one of the few (if not the only) villains in ''Super Mario Bros. history that is not driven by greed or jealousy, but rather, desire to keep order as it used to be and punish those who disrupt it, making him a sort of anti-villain. Navigation Category:Xenophobes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Parents Category:Mario Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Flashback villains Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Misanthropes Category:Nameless Category:Scapegoat Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Provoker Category:Deceased Category:Control Freaks Category:Homicidal Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Posthumous Category:Wrathful Category:Lawful Evil Category:Disciplinarians Category:Unseen Category:Rogues Category:Dark Forms Category:Sophisticated Category:Elementals Category:Humanoid Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Fanatics Category:Related to Hero Category:Lover Stealers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Extremists Category:Nemesis Category:Vengeful Category:Bigger Bads Category:Enigmatic